Asami's Kitten
by BlackFalling
Summary: Asami's mother forced him to take in a kitten..AsamixAkihito, yaoi, slightly OOC but very cute!


A/N: Hey everybody! So first of all I do not own You're My Loveprize in Viewfinder (Yamane Ayano) or any of its characters, nor do I profit from this in any way except for enjoyment. NEXT: I am still working on my other story (Gone) but I got this idea and thought it would be really cute so I had to do it before I lost the motivation for this one as well...hmmm oh! And this is set pre-Asami/Akihito relationship. Please review at the end! It honestly is the only thing that keeps me going! Love!

Asami's Kitten

Asami sat on the couch in his living room, staring down the older woman before him. Her golden eyes narrowed in a way similar to his own as her voice turned icy and demanding.

"It will be good for you. Keep it."

"Mother, I have no intention of keeping this thing...this...kitten."

"Ryuichi. I will not say this again. You WILL keep it, even if I have to come over every single day to make sure that it is still here."

Asami let out a defeated sigh. This woman was the only person in the world who could demand something of the yakuza and live to tell the tale about it but this was getting out of hand. Asami did not like pets. Well, at least not the animal kind. Human pets were a different story. Too bad no one had peaked his interest lately...

"Fine, Mother, I will keep the cat. However, if it continues to hiss at me like it is now," Asami turned his gaze to the tiny feline on the floor glaring daggers at him, "it will be gone in two weeks. I will not have some creature interrupting the peacefulness of my home."

Asami's mother smirked wickedly as he turned back to her, "Darling, mother always knows best." The older woman then left quickly, chuckling, and leaving Asami to wonder about that mischievous look in her eyes.

Asami turned his attention back down to where the kitten had been only to find it gone. Not a second later a crash was heard from the kitchen.

"And it begins.." he sighed. Standing, he walked to the other room and chuckled softly at the sight before him. On the ground was one of his pots, dragging across the tile. Asami reached down to lift the pot and found the new kitten underneath. He then grabbed the kitten before it could get away and replaced the pot on the counter.

Looking the now struggling kitten straight in the eyes he questioned, "Now, what should I call you? Hm?"

The tiny animal hissed furiously at its new master, unamused by the situation. Its shiny, spotted fur glistened in the light as it thrashed, still attempting to escape. Asami became all the more amused at its plight.

"Mother did say you were a wild little thing didn't she? Part bengal or something like that was it?"

The kitten switched tactics and began clawing mercilessly at Asami's arm as if to prove its predatory nature.

"Stop that now," Asami commanded, "..Akihito."

The kitten paused its struggles in recognition..he had been..named.

Asami smirked. "Akihito it is then. Now, stay out of the kitchen and stop causing troubles or you'll find yourself back with my mother sooner than expected. I don't keep pets, I never have, and you will consider yourself privileged as being the first and hopefully only."

Asami then placed the kitten on the ground gently and watched as it quickly scurried away into a different room. Chuckling softly, he went to his office and began to look over documents that he would need for a meeting that night.

...Later that day...

Asami walked out of the bedroom, pulling his tie snuggly into place on his neck. Akihito sat before him, staring curiously at the man.

Asami paused, looking at the kitten, "I have to go to work."

Akihito mewled pitifully. He may dislike the human but he'd never been alone before and it somehow felt safer with the giant around.

Asami smirked as Akihito came forward and began winding his tiny body around Asami's legs.

"Do you want to come with? Is that it?" He bent down and picked up the kitten who immediately latched onto the older man's chest and purred softly. Asami chuckled quietly before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door to the car.

The ride to the office was short and uneventful. Asami talked on his phone while watching Akihito leap from seat to seat and bat anything that dared to dangle. Once they arrived, Asami picked up the kitten again and began walking. Inside, Akihito stared wide-eyed at the flocks of customers dying to get his master's attention. Some of them even tried petting him to get the older man's approval but Akihito quickly shot down that hope with a swat of his claws and a loud hiss. Asami approved.

Arriving in the back office, Asami placed Akihito on the couch and sat behind his desk. Akihito spent the next hour or so running around and seeing everything that he could. This game only lasted so long though before the kitten got bored and simply curled up on the couch. Not ten minutes after Akihito fell asleep, however, he was awakened again as a man entered (someone tall with a stack of papers) with another following closely behind. Akihito stared curiously from his perch on the couch.

"Asami-sama.Yokoshima-san has arrive for the scheduled meeting, sir." With that said Kirishima bowed and left the room.

"Asami-sama...it is a pleasure to be meeting with you today."

"Indeed. Please, be seated Yokoshima-san," Asami pointed at the couch, "We will begin immediately."

In truth, Asami despised this man. He was sloppy and arrogant. He did, however, have a few connections that Asami was willing to use for the time being. Even a rat has a purpose in his world. Asami failed to notice Yokoshima's look of disgust as he placed himself next to Akihito.

For the next hour or so the meeting went exactly as Asami had planned and Yokoshima was not pleased. Asami was having his way and Yokoshima's wasn't being nearly as profitable as he had hoped. The problem was that no one, absolutely no one, defied Asami. Even in the world of the heartless, Asami was God. Finally, Kirishima came to call Asami's attention for a moment. This, of course, had been planned by the yakuza as well to place added pressure upon Yokoshima.

Asami left the room and Yokoshima sat, finally able to react without consequence and he was pissed.

"Asami wants to play me for a fool! He thinks I don't know what he's doing?! The arrogant bastard!"

Yokoshima's blank mask had turned into a prominent glare as he further took in the room around him. His eyes paused when they spotted Akihito, curled up on the end of the couch. The poor kitten had quickly grown tired of the meeting and fallen asleep. Yokoshima's eyes lit up when a thought struck him. The whole reason he was losing money was because of that damned Asami...and here was the opportune moment for a little revenge...

Yokoshima tried to move stealthily toward the kitten but Akihito felt the movement and opened his eyes just in time to see the large man lurch toward him. Akihito dodged quickly and hissed in warning. He was cornered in the couch but he would fight if it killed him. The evil man came closer, arms outstretched and seemingly unfazed by Akihito's threats. Fast as possible, Akihito urged his shaking legs forward and darted past the clumsy yakuza. Yokoshima wouldn't miss this opportunity though and so he turned quickly and leapt toward the kitten, hitting Asami's desk in the process and just managing to clutch the kitten's tail. Akihito let out a fierce yowl and tried to pull away but it was no use. Yokoshima got his hands around the kitten's midsection and wouldn't let go no matter how hard Akihito fought and clawed.

Outside the office, Asami was on his way back as he heard the thump of something hitting his desk and then the yelp of the kitten.

"Akihito!" Asami rushed forward, gun out, and slammed open the door. His eyes turned to daggers as the scene of Yokoshima strangling his kitten greeted him. Cocking his gun, Asami looked straight into Yokoshima's eyes and spoke in his most bone-chilling voice.

"You will release my kitten, and you will do it now if you wish to live."

Yokoshima slowly removed his hands and brought them up into the air at his sides. He was shaking as fear suddenly sunk in.

"A-Asami-sama...it's...it's not what it looks like..I swear..."

Asami kept his eyes and gun forward as he knelt down and picked up the kitten that had pulled itself towards him. Asami cradled the kitten to his chest before he spoke again.

"Kirishima."

Said man entered quickly with his own gun drawn and Suoh following behind.

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Remove the trash. Do as you see fit."

"Yes, sir."

The two large guards quickly seized and began pulling away the business man, closing the door behind them. Asami sat again at his desk, listening to the screams of the soon to be dead man, and held the trembling kitten to his chest.

"..Akihito," he began, petting the tiny creature softly, "Akihito, it's ok."

As he spoke Akihito looked up at him and mewled softly. He used to despise having an owner, after-all, he was a free kitten. Today, however, proved otherwise. Today he was truly grateful for the older man before him.

Relaxing now that he had established Akihito's safety, Asami began to sink back into his chair and resume his work. Akihito in turn curled more securely into him and fell asleep.

-The Next Morning-

Asami sighed tiredly as he finished packing up his suitcase and getting ready to leave. The last thing to do was grab Akihito, who had transferred back to the couch in the night, and walk out to the car awaiting them.

The ride back to the penthouse was uneventful. Asami didn't talk on his phone this time and even though Akihito was awake, he chose to sit quietly in the older man's lap. Asami pet the kitten gently, taking in the serenity of the situation.

Minutes later they were home and Asami was carrying Akihito back up to the penthouse. Kirishima opened the door for his boss and pulled it closed as the yakuza finally put down his kitten and went to his room to undress and go to bed. A quick look behind him showed that Akihito was following him around like a puppy and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you wish to sleep with me now? Is that it?"

Akihito mewled softly as Asami lifted him up onto the bed and got in himself. After a few minutes of adjustment, Asami lay comfortably on his back with Akihito curled on top of his chest.

"You are a strange one, Akihito. Fierce as they come and yet so loving as well..."

Akihito stretched his claws slightly in retaliation before settling back down. The lights were off and sounds of the city dimmed. Inside this room it was only Akihito and his master. With his final drifting thoughts Akihito couldn't help but think:

"I wish I was a human...then I could show master how much I love him..."

Akihito closed his eyes and fell asleep to the rhythmic breathing below him.

-9 hours later-

Asami awoke and without opening his eyes he knew something was wrong. Arms constricted around his chest as a naked torso rubbed his side. Asami didn't remember bringing anyone home with him and Kirishima would've notified him if someone had come in the front door...so who is this? And how did they get in?

Asami allowed his instincts to kick in as he threw the stranger off of himself and grabbed the gun from under his pillow. Swinging around he pointed the gun dead set at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Asami questioned. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the appearance of the man before him. The man seemed no more than 23 with beautiful chestnut hair and the most striking hazel eyes. The youth also seemed very fit and completely (much to Asami's pleasure) naked. The most startling thing about the youth though was that on top of his head sat two cat ears and from his lower back came a twitching cat tail.

"I asked, who are you?" Asami spoke again.

The youth's eyes widened and he broke out in a grin before asking, "Master?"

Asami took a step back at the term. This situation was...highly unexpected.

"How did you get in here? What do you want?"

The youth tried talking about but had to cough before anything would come out.

"M-master...it's me...Akihito, master? Are you displeased? You let me in master."

Asami stood perfectly still. This..person did seem quite like Akihito. However, Akihito was decidedly a kitten and NOT a half-human thing.

"Akihito is a cat. You are not. I will not ask again, who are you?"

Akihito's eyes watered as if he were about to cry before suddenly his eyes turned to daggers.

"I already told you who I am you stupid bastard! Why are you being so stupid! It's me! Akihito! I don't know how I'm a human but I am!" Akihito finished his tirade with a slump of his shoulders and a look of defeat on his face. "Why can't you recognize me anymore?"

Asami stared quietly for a few more minutes. Perhaps...perhaps this WAS his Akihito.

Asami set the gun down beside him before walking forward slowly. As he drew near Akihito he extended his arm and hesitantly reached for the ears perched atop his head. He petted them gently and listened in fascination as the boy before him began to purr.

"Mmmm..master..."

Asami smirked as a realization hit him. He was quite fond of nekos.

Bringing his other hand up, Asami gently pushed the cat/human down onto the bed and then situated himself on top of him.

Akihito purred loudly with the change in situation before speaking, "Mmm..master, I think I'm human cause I wished I could be, ne? I wanted-" Akihito moaned softly as Asami's other hand began tracing down his side, "-I wanted to be with you master..."

"And I want to be with you Akihito," Asami whispered into the kitten's ear before bringing his head over and sensually kissing the man beneath him.

Akihito moaned helplessly as Asami began a thorough exploration of his new body, leaving nothing untouched. Finally Asami came to the juncture between the kitten/boy's legs and gave a slow, tantalizing lick up the length.

"Nya!" Akihito screamed and bucked his hips at the new sensation. "Master!"

Asami smirked and began playing with the treat before him in earnest. With his skilled mouth going up and down it wasn't long before his kitten was on the edge, fingers gripped tightly in Asami's hair, and begging for release.

"M-master! Master, please!"

Asami waited till Akihito just about came and then used the distraction to thrust two fingers into Akihito's ignored entrance, causing him to shoot his hot seed into Asami's awaiting mouth.

"Nyaaaa~Master!"

Asami chuckled and continued to thrust his fingers into the boy beneath him, not allowing for any kind of break. When he felt Akihito had been thoroughly prepared he wasted no time in thrusting himself in and relishing in the scream it elicited.

"MASTER!" Akihito's screams could be heard for miles, he was sure, but he didn't care. He was finally joining with the master he loved, something he'd thought would be completely impossible.

"Nya! Oh..oh god! Master! So..so good, master!"

Akihito's pants and moans only fueled Asami's passion as he thrusted harder and faster into the willing body.

"Mmm...Akihito...my kitten...so tight..so good," he spoke hotly into Akihito's ear before biting down onto the furry appendage.

"M-master, please! Please, mark me! Mark me yours, please master!"

Asami smirked at the request and just when they were both about to come, bit down hard onto Akihito's neck.

"AAHH!" Akihito screamed as he released, soon after feeling Asami's release inside of him as well...

Both Asami and Akihito panted from the exertion of their lovemaking. Too soon for Akihito, Asami pulled out. Akihito was just about to whimper in protest when Asami reached over and pulled the smaller man on to his chest. Akihito felt complete.

When they had calmed, Akihito began to speak.

"Master..."

"Yes, kitten?"

"Master, I don't know if or how long I will stay human..but, I wanted to thank you for saving me from that bad man...and also..." Akihito cut off, shyness returning and causing him to blush and look away.

"And also?" Asami asked quietly as he gently pulled Akihito's face back towards his.

"And also...I love you. I love you, Master." Akihito's blush covered his entire face deliciously as Asami bestowed the rarest of gifts. He looked straight into Akihito's eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Akihito."

A/N: Phew! All done! Well, I hope you guys really like this one! Sorry Asami/Akihito are kinda ooc but I still hope you enjoyed it..please leave a review if you have the time! I love to hear from you!


End file.
